


some secrets are better kept secret

by ismaeliocean



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Curiosity, Discovery of pornography, Gen, sort of voyeurism i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismaeliocean/pseuds/ismaeliocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not a good idea to tell frisk not to do something</p>
            </blockquote>





	some secrets are better kept secret

"alright kid, i'm going out to get some groceries. don't do anything stupid while i'm gone. and **especially** _don't_ go looking in my drawers." Sans warned. "I'll be back in a few." Sans closed the door to go to the grocery store. Frisk sat on the couch, and she contemplated watching T.V, or sating her curiosity and going against Sans' orders. Sans could get pretty nasty when she didn't do what he said, after all. Frisk sat on the couch for a few minutes. It felt like hours to

Sans closed the door to go to the grocery store. Frisk sat on the couch, and she contemplated watching T.V, or sating her curiosity and going against Sans' orders. Sans could get pretty nasty when she didn't do what he said, after all. Frisk sat on the couch for a few minutes.

Frisk sat on the couch for a few minutes. It felt like hours to her however. Frisk was a curious child. She didn't care if someone told her not do something. She wanted to know what was in Sans' drawers. 

_'Screw it,'_ Frisk thought, _'If there's any better time to not follow orders, it's most definitely when nobody's home.'_ Frisk tip-toed (even though no one was home, she liked amping things to dramatic effect) upstairs to Sans' room. She reached the door, at last.

She entered his room and walked over to his drawers. Doing a drum roll on the wood of the drawer with her fingers, she was excited to satisfy her curiosity.

Frisk pulled the drawers open. She was appalled to see what was inside.

A whole collection of magazines dedicated to nude women. Some in more compromising positions than others, some more grotesque than others, and some kinkier than the others.

Frisk was shocked, to see the most boring man in the Underground have a very big taste in pornography was a surprise to her. 

_**"what are ya doin' there, pal?"**_ Frisk felt that this was her end. _**"what did i**_ _ **tell ya about lookin' through my drawers?"**_

Frisk was doomed.


End file.
